Crazy and Olly/Characters
List of Characters from the series. Main Characters * Crazy: A lavender cat/poodle who is always acting silly. He has parents who are a cat and a poodle. * Olly: A Tasmanian devil who is Crazy's roommate. He's the smart guy and loves bunnies. It is revealed that he has a mom, a dad, an older sister and 50 younger siblings. * Zelda: A light green chihuahua with a fluffy tail. She is Crazy's little sister. * Raz: A griffin who is Zelda's best friend. He is the son of Griffinus. He has short black hair and is the smart child ever. * Jenny: A blue porcupine who is a fan of Magicmon (a parody of Pokemon). She lives next door to Crazy and Olly. * Layla: A skunk. She is Jenny's best friend and lives in her family's mansion. * Grace: A young white ferret. She loves to play in Zelda's room whenever she comes over to Crazy's house. * Pookie: A yellow tanuki (a Raccoon Dog) who loves being funny. He loves telling jokes and is Markle's comedy buddy. * Marley: An artistic Dik-dik who loves painting and art. She is one of the characters that debuted in the spin off rather than The Crazy and Olly Show but made cameos. As of MI Season 4, She appears. * Auburn: A red wolf who is brave. He is one of the characters that debuted in the spin off. As of MI Season 4, He appears. * Misty: A Russian blue cat who is Crazy's girlfriend. She is always flirting about him sometimes. * Rancid: A Saharan striped polecat. He is Misty's friend. * Lillian: A tiger quoll who is Olly's girlfriend. * Kaze: A reddish brown Sumatran tiger cub originally from Malaysia. She loves being calm and is Zelda's friend. * Bandit: A koala who originally came from Colorado. He is very good at Mancala. * Sidney: A Venetian red jackalope who is Crazy's friend. He is a fan of Mystic Island's most delicious pies. Recurring Characters *Alakay: A grey heron. *Amaya: A young red panda who loves funny things. She is the hostess of Mystic Island's Funniest Home Videos. *Amber: An Aardwolf who loves parties. She likes to eat cake and is very hyper. *Becky: A lop eared rabbit who goes to Crazy's school. She loves eating at Rango's after school. *Bonnie: A pink and white dragon/unicorn who lives next door to Crazy and Olly. She is about 9 years old. *Coco: A female chicken and is Scooter's assistant. *Edith: An emperor penguin who lives in Antarctica with other penguins. She sometimes visit Mysticopolis for fun. *Eugene: A serval. *Fern: A white eared Opossum who loves comic books. She is a very good piano player and plays instruments. *Heather: A tabby cat who is Becky's friend. *Jack: A sea otter who is Auburn's best friend. He is intelligent and is smart. *Johnny: A dachshund. He is Pickle's teenage nephew. *Kora: An Ahuizotl who is Raz's best friend. She has the bestest tricks and guides. *Layra: A zorilla who is Layla's rival. *Lizzie: A lizard who is a bully at school. She is famous. *Luca: A giant golden crowned flying fox bat. He loves planning something good. *Markle: An Owston's civet who is a comedian. She is Pookie's sidekick. *Marsha: A husky. *Marco: A western pygmy possum. He loves playing sports. *Master Ribbit: A very wise frog who lives at the pond. He loves meditating and has 500+ grandchildren. *Nico: A numbat. He loves vegetables and loves to dress like a super hero. *Pecky: A Kiwi hatchling and is Grace's adopted baby brother. *Quacky: A mallard duck who loves causing trouble. In The Crazy and Olly Show, He was a duckling who hatched on Easter. *Riley: A striped hyena who is a Magicmon fan. She loves collecting cards and other things. *Scooter: A Rooster with a southern accent. He was born and raised on a farm and is always fun and wise. *Spike: A lowland streaked Tenrec. He lives with his grandmother named Quibilah. *Tuck: A dodo bird. He causes havoc. *Tyreese: A mountain hare who goes to Crazy's school. He loves writing stories on his notebook during school hours. *Yuki: A Caladrius who helps the sick and injured people of Mysticpolis. She is most likely to be a nurse. *Zia: A purple aardvark who loves eating termites for her breakfast. Main Villains * Muskus: A muskrat from Mystic Island. He comes here to ruin Mysticopolis. * Ayka: A grey wolf who was Trini's friend from childhood. She is Muskus' ally and hates cats (Crazy). * Tuttle: A harbor seal who is dumb. He tends to be goofy. Recurring Villains *The Muskrat Squad: A group of Muskrats consisting of Marie, Marshall, Madora, Maximus, Mimsy, Melvin, The Mini Muskrats and many other unnamed members of the squad. *Michelle: A muskrat and is Muskus's wife. Category:Characters